


The Bad Guy

by GuilianaMarchisio



Series: Someones Bad Guy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuilianaMarchisio/pseuds/GuilianaMarchisio





	1. A Job for the Taking

The wind howled around us like a vicious pack of wolves, pulling my cloak tighter around me I trudged on. To my left my dire wolf, Albjorn trotted up and took point. He ran up a rather large hill and turned and looked down at me.  
“Your attitude will not make me walk faster.” I huff out as I started the incline. He pranced playfully around as I reached the top. I looked out over the vast expanse of land and smiled upon spotting the Bifrost.  
“We should reach Asgard by nightfall. Just in time for a good meal.” I grin wide as I place my hand on Albjorn’s large head.   
King Odin had hired me to head up a new group of soldiers. He wanted trained assassins. Being the only Guild Master in this realm the job has fallen to me. I usually tried not to involve my Assassins in political contracts of Kings and such, but Asgard would be a powerful ally to have should the need arise.   
“Well old friend,” I look to Albjorn. “Let’s go do what we do best.” He let out a howl as we journeyed on.

 

The sun had just started to set as we reached the Bifrost.   
“Halt.” I heard no sooner than I had placed a foot on the rainbow bridge. Heimdall.   
“What is your business here?” He asked with an icy glare.  
“Are you not Heimdall? I thought you saw all? Or has your sight started to go old-timer?” I asked with every bit of snarkyness intended. I did not like to have my time wasted and I knew he knew why I was here. Before the all-seeing man had time to answer a tall raven haired man appeared beside him.  
“I must apologize for the gate keeper’s rudeness my dear Lady Assassin. I am Prince Loki, Odin asked me to escort you to him upon your arrival. Heimdall if you would kindly move aside?”   
“As you say my Lord.” He said through gritted teeth as he side stepped.   
I gave a quick bow and smiled.  
“Thank you your Grace. It is an honor. I am Aife of Karth. Guild Master of the Assassins.”   
“Such formality is not needed; you may call me Loki.” He smiled as we began the long walk across the Bifrost.   
“Ah yes the Dark Prince. Master of Tricks and of Lies. The Silver tongue.” I smiled.   
“My reputation precedes me I see.” He said with a laugh. “That would make you Aife, The Reaper, if I am not mistaken. A skilled assassin and blade master. Angel of Death, so that makes the dire wolf Albjorn.”  
“I am flattered that you know of me my Lor- Loki. I am not as vicious as the stories make me.”  
“I should say. I pictured someone… taller.” From the grin on his face he knew that would cause a stir.  
“Hmm yes. You wouldn’t exspect the 4’11 lady to stab you in the face now would you? Hide in plain sight. Don’t draw unnecessary attention. There is a reason I am the best dear prince.”   
“Well for my sake I dare not upset you, but if you don’t mind my curiosity, you are quite young to be a master assassin. What is your story?” I could hear a genuine interest in his voice. Why would a price care about how I came to be what I am?  
“Well its sort of a family tradition. We are all assassins. I was born in Karth to a family of nobles. My father had retired from the Order long ago and was a wealthy Earl. My mother however was not an assassin and she didn’t want me to be one. Fate has plans for everyone and mine was this path, dark as it may be at times.”   
“That must be hard. To have so much responsibility.” He said as we reached the palace gates. “Father is excited to meet you. Are you ready?”   
“As ready as ever anyone is to meet a king.”   
Loki laughed. “I like you. You’re not boring like the rest of the dreaded place.”   
“I hate boring Loki. Perhaps you could show me around after this meeting?” I asked. Feeling the heat in my face I quickly turned my head to look at Albjorn.   
“I would love to Lady Aife.” With that he opened up the gates revealing a grand throne room. Gold lined the walls and pillars. Artwork adorn the great hall and in the middle of it all sat Odin the Allfather. Next to him stood his wife Frigga and the eldest son Thor. As I approached Loki took his spot my his brother.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you Allfather,” I say as I bow low. “ and your family as well.”   
“We are honored to have a skilled master such as yourself to train our soldiers. The daughter of Ragnar Lothbrook no less.” Odin word echoed throughout the hall.  
“Yes my king my father sends his regards, he would have come, but I am afraid he has a sickness brought back from a raid.”   
“I am sorry to hear that my dear!” Frigga frowned. She turned to her lady in waiting. “Send a healer to Karth at once.”   
“My queen your kindness was not exaggerated. Thank you.” I bow once more.  
“It is the least we can do Lady Aife. Your father has done much for this kingdom.”  
“The regiment of soldiers have been carefully selected and are ready to start tomorrow. If any problems should arise you can come to Thor.” Odin said.  
“Yes my lord, but I should tell you my training does not just involve blade work and learning to scale buildings. I also require my apprentices to read about past wars and study the tactics used to win. Brute and bronze can’t win wars if they do not know to be strategic. Assassin have to be able to think on their feet with or without weapons.” Loki looked rather surprised.  
“Umm, I could assist with that father.” Loki spoke up. Odin looked down upon him.  
“Yes you are more so talented with books. Very well. If you can train them to fight half as well as the stories I have heard of you, I don’t care about the methods you use.”   
“Thank you Lord Odin I will not disappoint you.” I bow as I turn to leave.   
A guard opened the door for me as I passed through Albjorn hot on my heels. This was going to be a rather intersecting mission.  
“Are you ready, Lady Aife?” I turn to see a grinning Loki with his hand out stretched to take mine.


	2. Training Day

The tour the palace was splendid. Loki showed me all of his favorite spots as well as the ones I should avoid. He even treated me to dinner.  
“Prince Loki you are far to kind. I must confess with the rumors I have heard I was worried you would be a bit…”   
“Cruel?” he cut me off knowing what people said of him.   
“I was going to say standoffish.” I smile as a take a bit of my apple. He gave a small smile and leaned back in his chair.  
“I am well aware of how the people talk of me. I know the call me the ‘dark prince’, but I just prefer to be alone. I have always been that way. Thor was the one nobles came to see. Thor is the one to be king one day. I am just the son that does magic tricks.” I could see a sadness behind those green eyes that hurt me.  
“I would not simply call them magic tricks. You are a master sorcerer from the stories ive heard; not to mention your skills with a dagger.” I say as I gesture about with my hands wide.  
He laughed and look up from the table over toward the door. I turned to see that Thor had entered the tavern and Loki’s mood instantly changed.  
“Brother!” Thor voice boomed through the hall. “I see that you have made friends with our new master of murder here.”   
“Yes, I have. You might have done the same if you didn’t go about calling her names.” Loki said as his brow furrowed.  
“It is quite alright prince Loki. I am what I am.” I smile weakly. Thor simply laughed and walked off once he caught sight of his friends.  
“How do you do that?”  
“Do what your grace?” I asked returning my attention to him.  
“Brush off insults such as that.” He frowned.  
“I guess I’m just use to it. Everywhere I go people already know who I am. Most are afraid of me the rest want me dead. For the last few years or so it’s just been Albjorn and I, save for when father is home.” I explained as I scratched Albjorn’s large head.  
“It doesn’t hurt you to be thought of as a bad guy?”  
“I have killed a lot of people Loki, too many. I have learned that no matter where you go or what you do, you will always be someone’s bad guy. The Assassins Order is based on righteous values yet people think us murders and savages. The people we have help and save think us hero. Who is to say that either side is wrong?”  
“You are wise Lady Aife. You have thick skin.” He smiled as he placed his hand over mine.  
My face burned with embarrassment.   
“You are kind Loki. People like us don’t find friends often, I am glad to have met you.” I look away to avoid further trouble.  
“I couldn’t agree more. I really should be on my way. I will see you tomorrow?” He asked not trying to disguise his want at all.   
“Yes of course my lord. Perhaps you can watch our training session. See some of my famed anger.” I laughed as I winked at him. It was the young princes face that lit red now. I giggled as we both stood to leave.  
“Tomorrow then, my lady.” He smiled as he took my hand and kissed as he bowed.  
“Tomorrow Lord Loki.” 

 

Training Day 1  
“Recruits!” I call as I walk out onto the platform that over looked twenty or so men. They stood tall as they saluted at attention.  
“I am Aife of Karth. Guild Master of Assassins. Daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok. I will oversee your training for the next few weeks. You will be tested on your strength, power, and reasoning. It will not be easy so I am giving you the chance now to leave. Anyone?”   
They stood unmoving although I saw a look of fear in some.  
“Very well. Pair up I want to see you spar!” I call. The men quickly found partners and readied up.  
“Try not to kill anyone on the first day ok boys?”   
We trained until midday sweat was running down the faces of my young recruits. I sighed they were sloppy left way to many openings. So many errors.   
“Stop! You!” I pointed at a young man who had just been knocked to his rump. “Come here.” He slowly stood and made his way to the platform.  
“What is your name?” I asked.  
“I am Rollo my lady.” He said with a shaky voice.  
“Rollo can you tell me what you did wrong?” I asked as I walked over to the rack that held the training swords.   
“I... I was too slow my lady.”   
“Among other things. You are all sloppy. If you want to be assassins, you must plan for every outcome. You can’t simply go in headstrong and expect to come out. Now Rollo I want you to come at me the same way your attacker did. Im going to show you what you should have done.”   
He readied his weapon and ran toward me and jumped up attempting to bring his sword down on top of my head. I side stepped and blocked his blow moving swiftly I twisted my body and bought my sword back around hitting his back. He fell to the ground and turned to attack again. I quickly jumped up placing my hands on his shoulder as I flipped back I rapped my arms around his neck and brought him down.  
The recruits gasped and then a few started to clap as if they thought I had originally been all talk.   
I reached down to help up Rollo who looked slightly embarrassed.  
“Now then if you listen to me and follow my instructions you too will be able to accomplish thing like that and make Asgard proud!” The men cheered and returned back to their training. I racked my sword and leaned against the railing of the platform inspecting the fights going on below.  
“That was quite impressive.” I heard a familiar voice from behind.  
“I live to shock prince Thor.” I smiled as I looked up.   
“I must admit that I had my doubts but after that I see it is wise not to anger you.” He laughed as he joined me on the rail.   
“Oh come now I am not that scary so much so I have frightened Thor?” I snickered at him as he frowned.  
“I wouldn’t go that far. How do you think the training is coming?”   
I sighed. “I am impressed they have kept up this long, but they are sloppy. Time will tell if they can pass or not.”   
“I see. Father is quiet impressed. Mother as well, and I see my brother has taken quite the fancy to you.” He said as he gave a toothy grin. I felt my face blush and I smiled.  
“I am not royalty. He need not fawn over me.”  
“That has nothing to do with it. Besides your father is Ragnar Lothbrok!” I pushed back off the railing and leapt forward so I was now standing on it.  
“Always in my father’s shadow.” I sighed as I jumped down into my recruit’s formation.  
“Stop! That’s enough for today. You will return here at sun rise. Is that understood?”  
“Yes Ma’am!” they rang out as they went o attention.   
I started walking away still feeling they blonde prince’s eyes on me. I may have over reacted. I just get so tired of people only knowing my name because of my father. Had I not done enough to impress people? Thor had also said that Loki had taken a liking to me. Me? Loki could have any woman he wanted. I wouldn’t lie to myself and said I didn’t like him because I did. I had felt an immediate attraction to him.   
I could hear Albjorn running behind me as he had sensed I was upset. I soon felt his soft fur on my side and I placed my hand on him.  
“Albjorn, lets go take a nap. Im not feeling well, ive got a massive headache.” With that I headed off to my room. Hoping to be left alone.


	3. Tired Eyes

The next morning I woke as the sun shone through my curtains. I groaned and shook Albjorn who was laid out across the linked of the bed on his back with his huge tongue hanging out.  
"Wake up love, time to start the day." yawning as i stretched. I hoped up and started to but on my clothes. I grabbed my black trousers and my boots stumbling as I put them on. I walked over to the dresser and picked out my green undershirt. Finally I placed my amour on. I opened the door and Albjorn bolted out. I walked slowly after him taking in the peace and quite of the empty hall.  
Once I reached outside I could see my men lined up and ready for the day. I made my way down the winding stair case only to see a certain raven haired price leaning against the pillar nose in a book.  
"Quite early to be loitering the hallway." I smile as he peaked over the edge of his novel.  
"I was hoping to catch you before your day started Lady Aife." he said as he placed his book in a pouch around his waist.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I say as I do a snarky curtsy. A sly grin spread across my face to which he returned.  
" I heard that my brother might have upset you last night, I wanted to apologized for his rudeness. " concern replacing his amusement.  
"Oh no," I laughed. " I was not upset merely tired and unwilling to talk about my life. He does like to pry."  
"I understand. Do you mind if I join you this morning?" Loki asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Id be honored."

 

"Recruits! Attention!" I call out as I take my place on the platform Loki falling in behind me.  
All the men quickly went to full attention.  
"Today Prince Loki will help me over see to your training, as you can see I had the grounds keepers set up hay targets in various places. I would like you to practice different ways to stealthily take them out. After you have finished that go to the library. Understood?" I asked scanning the crowd.  
"Yes Maam!"  
"Good as you were." I say turning to Loki as they started to practice.

I motioned for him to walk with me as we watched carefully. I would catch him glancing at me ever so often and looking away quickly when I looked up at him. I started to giggle.  
"What?" he said face red and an annoyed look on his handsome face.  
"Oh nothing. You are just so different from what I thought the god of mischief would be like."  
" Everyone always assume that I am evil." He sighed. " I always live in the shadow of Thor and his accomplishments. All I want is for people to know me for me, I know you understand I think that is why Im so drawn to you."  
"I do know Loki." I say gently. " The weight will eventually crush me I fear. My rage is known all over..." "Well that isnt such a bad thing. I mean at least no one messes with you." he smiled. I stopped walking and looked out over the railing. Asgaurd was such a beautiful place. "At times I suppose. But I do get lonely. It is hard to keep friends." 

He looked at me and gave a smile. He knew all too well how I felt. The sadness, the loneliness, and the crushing hatred. 

I glanced over at my students as we continued our walk. I had always been in my father shadow. 


End file.
